Hitotsubu no Egao de… / Chai Maxx ZERO
Hitotsubu no Egao de... / Chai Maxx ZERO (一粒の笑顔で… ／ Chai Maxx ZERO) is the 6th limited single of Momoiro Clover Z. Ir is their 5th annual Christmas single issued only at the Momoiro Christmas 2014 Saitama Super Arena Taikai ~Shining Snow Story~ concert venue at Saitama Super Arena on December 24, 2014. The single is also available for order in KING e-Shop on December 24, 2014 from 9:00 pm.King e-Shop Website - single order procedure Details See also: Chai Maxx ZERO The single was announced on December 7, 2014, following the practice of their limited releases in every Momoiro Christmas live concerts.Natalie - ももクロ「ももクリ」にあわせて3曲入りXmasシングル Hitotsubu no Egao de… is the theme song for this Christmas concert and Chai Maxx ZERO was used in the commercial for comico, a digital-manga-reader smartphone app in August. This limited single will only be sold at the concert venue, public viewing theaters, and on KING RECORD’s Internet shopping site "KING e-SHOP” from 9:00pm Christmas Day.Tokyo Girls Update - Momoiro Clover Z Reveals Details of Limited Edition Single “Hitotsubu no Egao de…/Chai Maxx ZERO” "Hitotsubu no Egao de..." is delivered in a musical style. Akiko Kosaka decided to dismiss the previous gimmicks of Momoiro Clover Z since it's their first time to sing in musical to create the new Momoclo, while still retaining her music style.Akiko Kosaka Ameba Blog - ももクロちゃんの笑顔は一粒じゃないけれど Tracklist :1. Hitotsubu no Egao de... (一粒の笑顔で…, lit. With a Piece of Smile...) :2. Chai Maxx ZERO :3. KONOYUBi TOMALe :4. Hitotsubu no Egao de... (off vocal ver.) :5. Chai Maxx ZERO (off vocal ver.) :6. KONOYUBi TOMALe (off vocal ver.) Single Information *Hitotsubu no Egao de... **Lyrics and Composer: Akiko Kosaka **Arrangement: Akiko Kosaka and Watanabe Cheru **Orchestra Arrangement: Akiko Kosaka **Rhythm Arrangement Programming: Watanabe Cher **Piano: Masato Matsuda **Guitar: Satoshi Kawase **Bass: Toshino Tanabe **Synthesizer: Watanabe Cher **Strings: Gen Ittetsu Strings **Flute: Hideyo Takukawa, Shibata Mariko **Oboe: Takayuki Mogami **Clarinet: Masashi Togame **Horn: Jonathan Hammill, Akira Hagiwara, Yudai Ono, Uema Yoshiyuki **Trumpet: Luis Valle, Akira Okumura, Niida Hitomi **Bass Trombone: Shunji Yamaguchi **C. Percussion: Tamao Fujii **Harp: Tomoyuki Asakawa *Chai Maxx ZERO **Lyrics: Natsumi Tadano **Composer & Arrangement: Masaru Yokoyama **Guitar: Hiroaki Tsutsumi **Sachs: Yoshinari Takegami **Programming Keyboard: Masaru Yokoyama *KONOYUBi TOMALe **Lyrics and Composer: Tokoro George **Arrangement: TeddyLoid **Programming: TeddyLoid Featured Members *Kanako Momota *Shiori Tamai *Ayaka Sasaki *Momoka Ariyasu *Reni Takagi Lyrics For coupling songs lyrics, see Chai Maxx ZERO and KONOYUBi TOMALe Romaji = Tatta hitotsubu no namida de kinou wo Arai nagaseru no da to shitara Tatta hitotsubu no yasashisa ageru yo Dakara mou watashi wo shinjite Kujike sou na asa ni wa tobikiri no Hohoemi wo PUREZENTO suru ne Kanashii koto mo iya na dekigoto mo Sora ni kumo ni uchuu ni hourinagete (Just, just a smile) Sotto HAATO no (katachi wo) Nazotte mitara Anata wa kawareru Sakki yori ano hi yori Afureru omoi wa anata to issho ni Tsuyogaru omoi wa anata no tame ni Arigatou soshite Daisuki to ieru Sunao na kotoba wo hitotsubu no egao de... Tatta hitotsubu no Chicchana DAIYAMONDO Kirari kagayaku sono wake wa Tatta hitotsubu no hikari no kiseki Dakara hora issho ni arukou Dokoka ni wasurete kita omoide wa Furimukeba ochiteru kamo ne Taisetsu na hito zutto taisetsu ni Ima mo ashita mo mirai mo taisetsu ni (Now & forever) Sotto HAATO no (katachi wo) Dakishimeta toki Anata ga soko ni iru Sakki yori ano hi yori "Watashi-tachi ga egao ni suru!" "Minna ga watashi-tachi wo egao ni shite kureru!!' Shibireru yume wa anata to issho ni Ganbaru yume wa minna no tame ni Arigatou soshite Daisuki to ieru Sunao na kotoba wo sunao na kokoro wo Hitotsubu no egao de... Hitotsubu no egao de... "Tsurai koto ya kanashii koto" "SHINDOI koto datte aru kara" "Dakara, kyou wo ganbareta" "Minna ga soko ni iru kara" "Watashi-tachi ga koko ni iru" |-| Original = たった一粒の涙で昨日を 洗い流せるのだとしたら たった一粒の 優しさあげるよ だからもう 私を信じて くじけそうな朝には とびきりの 微笑みを プレゼントするね 悲しいことも 嫌な出来事も 空に雲に宇宙に放り投げて (Just, just a smile) そっととハートの（形を） なぞってみたら あなたは変われる さっきより あの日より あふれる思いは あなたと一緒に 強がる思いは あなたのために ありがとう そして 大好きと言える 素直な言葉を 一粒の笑顔で... たった一粒の ちっちゃなダイヤモンド キラリ輝くそのわけは たった一粒の 光の軌跡 だからほら 一緒に歩こう どこかに忘れてきた 思い出は 振り向けば 落ちてるかもね 大切な人 ずっと大切に 今も明日も未来も大切に （Now & forever） そっとハートの（形を） 抱きしめたとき あなたがそこにいる さっきより あの日より 「私たちが笑顔にする！ みんなが私たちを 笑顔にしてくれる 」 しびれる夢は あなたと一緒に 頑張る夢は みんなのために ありがとう そして 大好きと言える 素直な言葉を 素直な心を 一粒の笑顔で... 一粒の笑顔で... 「辛いことや 悲しいこと」 「シンドイことだってあるから」 「だから、今日を頑張れた」 「みんなが そこにいるから」 「私たちが ここにいる」 Chart Positions *'Oricon' Trivia *The silver and gold coloration in the costume is a reminiscence to the original Chai Maxx costume. *The belts in the costume is a parody to 1975 Tokusatsu TV Series Himitsu Sentai Goranger belts. The letter "Z" is mirrored from the letter "S" from the original belt. References External Links *Official Momoiro Christmas 2014 Site *Official Site entry Navigation Category:2014 Singles Category:Momoiro Clover Z Songs Category:Momoiro Clover Z Category:Momoiro Clover Z Releases Category:2014 Releases Category:Limited Singles Category:King Records Releases Category:Momoiro Clover Z Other Singles